Breaking Fables
by RichardRow
Summary: Fabletown, the biggest secret of all of New York, it is one of the sanctuaries for the Fables who have been forced out of their homelands. The sheriff of the Fabletown, Bigby wolf their won one man police force has notice some strange things going on in his district. A blue drug has been found in Fabletown and it's up to the sheriff to stop the man known as Heisenberg.


**Welcome to this crossover of a beloved show and a beloved comics Breaking Bad and Fables. Both are fantastic, Fables is a must read as Breaking Bad is a must watch show. This time and this time only the meeting of the century the BIG BAD WOLF meets HEISENBURG.**

**RichardRow: "Crap, not this S#it again." "(executioner comes in, if you don't know who he is just read my other story the Execution Paradox a crossover of Flashpoint paradox and my original character Executioner)**

**Executioner: "Don't worry; I'm a part of the audience this time."**

**RichardRow: "You, my friend are post to only in your story, not this one. You have your own and they have theirs, maybe just maybe you can have a special appearance but no not here."**

**Executioner: "You say this is your story but remember the things called copy rights and since this is your crossover it's also mine, because you created me thus I'm apart of you."**

**RichardRow: "Yes I do know that these stories are created by other people like the comic book Fables created by VERTIGO and/or BREAKING BAD belongs to AMC all rights belong to them. Okay, happy? And stop contradicting me."**

**Executioner "Why I outta." (Executioner is about to wrap his hands around Richardrow's neck but just before he even touches him there's a hard knocking at door ( why's there's a door well there just is)) No it can't be. (There are very few things that scare Executioner, one is being told he's the father, some other stuff and meeting someone that is more Bada$$ than himself and one of them is (door is kicked down) BIGBY GODDAMN WOLF)**

**Bigby Wolf: "Okay, Okay What The Flying F ck is going here!"**

**RichardRow: "Well, you see Mister Wol...*murrmm*" (Executioner cover RichardRow's mouth)**

**Executioner: "Nothing at all, mister now if you dont I'm be walking the other directing, okay? Okay?(Bigby grabs Executioner by the neck)**

**Bigby Wolf: "Bullshi! There's nothing, I'm getting an awfully strange smell going on around here. It's close, real close; whatever the fu*k it is I'm taking it down.(Then there was a loud knocking on another random door and he comes bursting of it. The Dangerous WALTER WHITE and his Semi-trustful ward Jesse Pinkman)**

**Walter White: "You don't knock-out; I'M THE ONE WHO KNOCKS!"**

**Jesse Pinkman: "That's right BITCH! Let's get him Mr. White"**

**Bigby Wolf: "So, you're that awful scent."**

**Walter White: "NO, I AM THE DANGER! I AM HESINBERG!" (Both walking furious at each other, Walt putting out a gun Bigby starting to turn to his true form"**

**Jesse yells: "What is that Mr. White?" (Both Jesse and Executioner dive into the audience and RichardRow gets between Bigby and Walt)**

**RichardRow: "Both of you save it for later, begin the story, NOW!"**

Our story begins in the most known place in the mundy world; New York City and its most unknown feature Fabletown. Just recently there have been stories of Fables acting odd, not themselves. To name a few Fables that have been acting odd, there are the Crow brothers Joel, Vulco and Ephram and the Monstrous Grendel. The one and only man that can find out what is going is Fabletown's own sheriff Bigby Wolf. Bigby Wolf is a force to be reckoned with; he is the big bad wolf that your mother told you about in your bedtime stories when you were till shitting in diapers. Anyways Bigby is probably Fabletown's only chance of being back to norma... I'm mean semi-normal.

_**(Setting: the Woodlands, room 204, time: 12:00 noon)**_

(A girl runs through the woods, running for her life from the beast, in his domain. Each steps she takes, each breathe she breathes it hurts her. She trips and rolls under the muddy hill, her little red hood is down and she looks up there's the beast with hatred running off his pitch black fur. It smells her fear; his mouth is drooling with saliva all over his teeth and she look into his yellow eye and sees DEATH. Before the mighty creature was able to put his jaws around her neck, an ax was put into the creature neck. It passes out and fines itself in on the button of the river) "**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**". The beast wakes up in his human form in his human home. He was asleep but it wasn't a dream it was a bitter memory from his past one of his many deaths.

The beast is the wolf, Bigby Wolf, he looks around his apartment dazed and confused. He said "God, I need to lay off the whiskey, I need a cigarette." The Wolf is partially immortal he no matter how much he drinks or how much he smokes he can't die from it, his only true enemy is silver. He smokes to block all the strange smells in this world even if he and other fables have been living here since the colonial area or even before, he still can't get used to it. He used to run wild and free, now its domain is very limited and even his prey can only be dead to eat in this world. The wolf yells "Fuck, I'm out of beef, hell even eggs, but never whiskey. Never mind it's you early." Then he mutters "The only I have is some condiments, I think there from the 90s, I need to clean this fridge out." Then he looks out the window "I guess a squirrel will do or a robin, never mind I guess its toast with 90s ketchup or soy sauce with a side of iced brown sink water. Hell the toilet water looks cleaner than this. I would have coffee but these new machines aren't making sense anymore."(It's sad the mighty wolf of the homelands that have been living in our world doesn't even know how to use a coffee maker, a computer, or doesn't even know how to drive a car. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know how to use a type writer) before he starts putting in the bread there's a knocking at the door. Bigby goes over, opens it and it's the lovey Miss Snow White still trying to recover after Goldie Locks tried to kill them both. Another reason why he smokes is because of her. Back in the homelands before the left into the mundy world, Snow White and her sister Red Rose who runs the Farm right now were chained up by a being known as the adversary's army. This was back when the wolf was still wild he saw them as food before he took a whiff then instead of killing them he freed them. Her scent is the scent the wolf no matter how hard he tries he can't get stop smelling. He knows when she has her good days and her bad or even if she's having a nightmare when she's sleeping. She said "Sorry Bigby if I interrupted your breakfast or if I woke you." Bigby replied with "Nope, the only thing I have to actually around here is bread, sure I can eat the squirrels or even the mundies in the front of the Woodlands but I'm trying to not go back to old habits. So how's the leg?"

She said " Good, but Dr. Swineheart is going to check up on me later today and I'm sorry bout you're food situation maybe you can make a list of what Blue can pick up at the grocery store for."

Bigby** instantly:** "One of everything in the meat department, 12 dozen eggs, 4 bottles of ketchup and barbecue sauce each, an old style coffee maker or whatever old style is now, and the drain cleaner. Now why are you here?"

Snow pulls out a file: "OH! I have a case for you; some of the fables are acting odd if you will."

Bigby takes a look at it: "Look who we have here Grendel and the Crow Brothers. Who reported them?"

Snow: "Holly reported Grendel and Clara the dragon now crow reported Vulco, and then they got into a little argument that led to the rest of the brothers or what's left."

Bigby puts the file of the table and asks: "What do you mean by odd?"

Snow: "I'm not sure; it's something new that we** the Fables of Fabletown** don't know about."

Bigby: "So nothing we haven't encountered before, a great fucking way to start the day. Well give me a minute to pretty up and I'll start investigating." (5 min. later)

Snow: "Are you ready?" (Bigby comes out fixing his tie)

Bigby: "Hold your horses. Damn! I need some food." (Snow hands Bigby money)

Snow: "Take this you can use while you're at the I Am the Eggman diner, the restaurant that Vulco runs it. Out of all the brothers he has the most to lose."

Bigby: I'll be off then, I'll check on Gren first and good luck with the checkup."

Now the wolf leaves him den to find what's going on in his city.

_**(Setting: the Trip Trap Bar, Time: 3:51PM)**_

It was a long walk from the Woodlands to the Trip Trap bar, Bigby could have taken a taxi there but he'd rather scope out his city on foot to take in what's really wrong with it. The Fable, Grendel from Norse mythology epic Beowulf. He's a Fable who just wants to be left alone. In the old days he terrorized Norse mead halls, but lately he can be found occupying a stool in various quiet, dumpy bars around New York. He hates the noise of the city, but must work there to afford his glamour. Despite his gruff bearing, he's fiercely loyal to those who've learned to offer him the space and silence he deserves. Talking to him is like watching a time bomb tick down, it's only a matter of time. A quick fact on the side him and Bigby got into a fight in the 80s and it wasn't pretty, Bigby almost ripped his arm off.

Bigby enters the Trip Trap, he sees Gren but by the looks of it, he's passed out. Either from being in this shit hole for too long or maybe something else. Holly is there too behind the counter she's the owner of the Trip Trap. Holly is a no-nonsense kind of troll she's glamoured to appear human, but her patrons know better. Holly takes good care of her regulars, often the downtrodden Fables with little to spare. Unfortunately her sister Lily died 20 years ago when the crooked man was terrorizing Fabletown. Holly looks at Bigby with a disappointed look on her face and said "Look who we have here **Fabletown's own Shitty Knight in Scarpy Armor"** Bigby replied with "Remember your were the one that reported this situation. If your still mad about sister's death, I'm sorry what happened just be glad the crooked man is down at the bottom of the Witching Well. If there even is one anyway he's in a horrible place. Now what's going on?"

Holly: "Sorry Bigby, I've been having some problems lately and for sure he's one of them."

Bigby: "Like I said what's going on?"

Holly: "He's just acting odd, he's been panicky, paranoid, jumpy you name it."

Bigby: "How long has this been going on?"

Holly: "Ever since he brought this weird blue stuff here, he has been "taking" it and he hasn't been himself, it adds more problems that I have on my fucking platter."

Bigby: "What problems?"

Holly: "Just running this bar okay."

Bigby: "You're hiding something."

Holly: "No, I'm not! How dare you call me a lair after all this shit I've been through these past few (Bigby interrupts)"

Bigby: "Shut it! I know when someone is fucking lying, now what the fuck is it! Give me the damn (Holly interrupts)"

Holly: "OKAY FINE! I'm pregnant and Gren's the father! Happy alright!? (Silence has stricken the room, a couple minutes have passed.)"

Bigby: "Holly, I'm sorry for (Holly interrupts)"

Holly: "Don't be, while being pregnant I've been having horrible mood swings sorry Bigby I know you're a good guy I'm (Bigby interrupts)

Bigby: "It's understandable, calm yourself everything is alrig(A loud grunt is heard, it seems to be Grendel waking up. Both Holly and Bigby look at him)

Bigby: "Almost everything." (Grendel looks at Bigby with a dopey face then into a furious one)

Grendel: "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! What are you doing with Holly, she's mine." (Grendel is confused; his movement is all hyper with a little sloppiness to it. He's seems to be jumpy like the report said. Bigby started to walk towards Grendel, Holly grabbed his arm)

Holly: "Bigby please not to rough."

Bigby: "Don't worry things I'll make it quick." (Bigby turned his attention to Grendel, as he resumed walking towards him, his started very slowly turning) "Gren I don't want to reenact what happened years ago."

Gren: "Oh, trust me Biggs we won't be reenacting the 80s this time I'll be the one to fuck up your arm." (Grendel takes a big swing at Bigby, but he catches it, he tighten his grip) "STOP IT MAN, I'M BLEEDING!"

Holly: "Stop! You're hurting him! (Bigby is almost covered by his fur, his eyes a bright yellow; he stops and punches Grendel ad then throws him across the room.)

Bigby: "Stay down, or I'll rip your damn arm off, a broken wrist will be the least of your problems. Now stays down grown-ups are talking." (Bigby turns back to normal and returns back to the talk with Holly) "Now if we can return back to the topic of this blue stuff. Do you have any of it with you?"

Holly: "I'm sorry Bigby I am, if I had it I would give it to you the only one who really knows about it is in a little nap."

Bigby: "Fuck, well sorry for bothering and for his wrist."

Sadly enough the Big and Bad only got a little bit of information that explains what's going on he hopes that his next suspects will reveal more.

_**(Setting: I am the Eggman diner, Time: 5:42PM)**_

His hunger will soon be gone, he been focusing more on his duty that his own self being. Bigby isn't just here to eat or to talk to Vulco Crow; he's here to talk to Clara. Clara is Rose Red's bodyguard at the farm; Clara used to be a dragon that once slumbering in the **Valley of big Sleepers. **A valley southeast of the main village of the farm, a home for giants, dragons, and other colossal fables. After the the revolution, some of those fables didn't want to go back to sleep. So since the previous three little pigs are dead the three giants that once slumbered are now the new pigs and one of the dragons is now a fire-breathing crow named **Clara**. Recently Vulco and Clara have been going out together in there crow from since she doesn't have a human form. Bigby is meeting her tonight in the diner, not as a crow; but human thanks to glamour of course. Bigby is going to talk to Clara about Vulco and his brother's problems and maybe get an actual lead in this investigation. While he waits he orders his meal, his first meal of the day if you believe it. 2 hours go by and she doesn't show, just before he exits the door a woman with long black hair wearing a short black dress with a dark brown jacket on, some dark sunglasses and wearing a white hat with a black feather on it. She said "I'm so sorry I'm late." Bigby was just surprised he thought it was Snow for a second cause of her appearance. Bigby then said "Clara?"

Clara: "Shhhh... I'm not Clara, I'm... Cassie there we go."

Bigby: "You really thought this out thought this out haven't you? By the way you lovey tonight."

Clara: "Shut up, anyways I'm so sorry for being late I'm so use to looking at a city from above instead of being on the ground."

Bigby: "I guess you're also so use to burning them from above too."

Clara: "Shut up Bigby."

Bigby: "Don't worry you're not the only one that had to break old habits. Okay I'll stop with dumb you used to be a dragons jokes let's get to the bottom line what's been going on with the Crows."

Clara: "Okay it started 3 to 4 weeks ago, while we flew over the city, he's just been tricky if you will. I would have to tip toe around him to get to on his good side, I would also have to watch my words when I'm talking to him."

Bigby: "Anything else?"

Clara: "Well, I've been kind of stalking him, to see what the fuck he's been doing and where the hell he has been. At this one of the place, an alley he's been trading money with some hooded man for some blue stuff. It looks like rock, he goes back home, calls his brothers Joel and Efham, they come right over. And they by the looks of it they been smoking it but first they I don't know."

Bigby: "Can you show were this alley is? We can probably catch whoever been giving Fables this shit."

Clara: "I can, but I think we're going to have to wait until the glamour the Rose put me wears off."

Bigby: "Long will that take?"

Clara: "I think pretty soon." (As she said that her feathers started to appear. Bigby grabbed her arm)

Bigby: "Hurry we don't have much time. We got to get you into an alley then fly up into the sky and signal."(Just as they got to an alley she turned into her crow form.) "Now go."

Clara: "Maybe I was beautiful for a human but I miss flying. I'll take it any day instead of beauty."

Just as she left Bigby pulled out and lit a cigarette, just before he lit it there was a bright flare in the air by the looks of it it's only a few blocks away.

As Bigby gets closer and closer he hears voices, one sounds like Vulco and the other is kind of muffled. Bigby turns the corner and sees Vulco with a hooded figure, Clara lands on Bigby's shoulder she asks "What do we do now?" Bigby answers with: "You lurk hoody here and I'll stopped him running away." Clara goes back into the night sky and dives between Vulco and the figure. The man starts spiriting to the streets but Bigby punches him flat on his face. And this figure was no other than Jack probably with one of his get rich quick schemes. He looks up at Bigby and said: Well, hey Bigby, how's it going?

Bigby: "You know, being sheriff and all that, now get up you have some explaining to do."  
>(Bigby grabs Jack by the hood and punches him in the gut)<p>

Jack: "OW! What was that for?"

Bigby: "It was so I don't hit you for the next thing you're about to say, now(Bigby grabs the bag of the blue substance) what the hell is this?"

Jack: "You seriously don't know, you have a TV right? Well since there's no way to lie out of this it's METH or methamphetamine if you want to be typical."

Bigby: "You're going to explain this later in front of me and Snow you got it. Now I know you, you have more don't you, where is it." (Bigby tightens his hold)

Jack: "It's at Jersey's."(Bigby lets go)

Bigby: "You're working for him again honestly I didn't he was still kicking after I'd messed him up at the Crooked man's office. Alright lets go. (Bigby looks at Vulco and Clara) Clara you two talk things out and go to snow and tell her I'll be working late tonight."

He gets closer to the end or so he thinks.

_**(Setting: The Lucky Pawn, Time: 8:32PM)**_

The Lucky Pawn, it belongs to the Jersey Devil, a Fable that would make sense to be a part of this. Not all of the Fables who came to this world landed in Fabletown. There are those who scattered across the farthest corners of the Earth. And there are those who simply prefer the Garden State to the Empire State. Such is the Jersey Devil. Reports of its appearance have varied... although most accounts make mention of leathery wings. But an encounter with a certain axe of legend some years ago has temporarily rendered that feature absent.

Jack is something else when it comes Fabletown's shady business. Jack is always up to something, but he's not nearly as smart as he thinks he is. His plans to get rich quick often backfire, but his confidence never wavers. He thinks he's the most important person in Fabletown, but everyone knows him as a mostly harmless smart ass. That's Jack Horner for ya , oh yeah probably forgot to mention his last name is Horner.

Bigby and Jack are at the the Lucky Pawn, Bigby lets Jack go in first. Jack sees Jersey cleaning the glass counter, he said: "Hey Jack, did get you money from Crow?"

Jack replies with: "No, I got a guest though."(Jersey stops cleaning then looks up at Jack)

Jersey: "What do you mean to dumb-ass? Why you don't have money you fucking dumb screw-up. I give you this one job and you fucked up goddamn it Jack. And who's is this random guest you dumb-ass?" (Before Bigby enters he said "That's my Que.")

Bigby: "That would be me; did your mother ever teach manners?" (Jersey's jaw drops the room in silence for a moments, the only sound being heard was Bigby's cigarette burning, Jack tries quietly tip toe to the door. **Tries**.)

Bigby yells: "Jack sit the fuck down and don't even try to run away, I got your scent."

Jersey: "Something we can both agree on (Jersey grabs a chair and sets down behind Jack) Be a good little fuck-up and sit down. Now why the fuck are you here Bigby?"

Bigby: "You know talking care of Jack and whatever the fuck is going on here."

Jersey: "What do you mean Wolf?"

Bigby: "I don't seeing you and some other fables in the same room with the Crooked man, I guess you took some harder hits than I expected."

Jersey: "No, I remember just fine like with poor oh Georgie with his guts spilling all over the rug . I remember it was your hand and let's see last that night him and his bitch died. I wonder who did all that, aw yes it was all you." (Jersey's disguised vanished and his true form was revealed,. He looks like a true representation of the devil himself. His wings are gone but his appearance is till spot on with hoofed feet, a red- brownish body and a skull of a deer for a head with antlers on it. )

Bigby: "Come on, I think still forgetting some details like I kicked your ass all over the place. Now I guess need to replace them with new ones. (Bigby eyes were turning yellow, his teeth grew sharper, his hands became claws.) The beast the hides in every one of us no matter if big or small is out. Bigby is in his wolf-man like form, Jersey and Bigby collide. They're at a stalemate, evenly match (at first). Bigby yells: **"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" **and throws Jersey across the store into the glass. Before Jersey can get up Bigby rushes to him and knees him in the face multiple times. Bigby then grabs him by his antlers and slams him into a glass. By the looks of it Jersey landed on some antique weaponry, basically he looks like reverse pincushion. Bigby looks around and sees the Jack has left during the fight. Bigby yells: "Fuck! If you don't mind I'm going to look in your office for some evidence Jers okay. Oh yeah, don't worry stay down and relax, I heard the acupuncture helps release pain and stress so just stay in place." Jersey mutters: "Go fuck yourself and that bitch Snow White." Just before Bigby opens the door he goes back to Jersey on the shattered counter. Jersey said: "What the fuck do you want?" Bigby goes up to the door and closes the shades and turn the sign open to closed. Then Bigby just stands over him with an angered look on his face, just silence. Jersey then said: "Come on say something...Oh Fu" Just before he finished the work Bigby slams head over and over and over again again again. After 3 minutes straight the whole left side of the store is covered in blood. Bigby goes to the office and he sees what looks like a map with red X's on it with Fables on it too. Grendel, the Crows and even more. Then Bigby see a note and it said "**Meet B** in the back at 9:00 tonight make sure store is closed." Bigby looks at the clock and it's 8:40. He comes out of the office and see Jersey bruised and damaged with a old revolver in his hand(turns out he wasn't just laying on old swords and daggers). Then he said: "Bigby don't move or I'll shoot you right between the eyes with one silver bullet. Come on take a seat." Bigby sits down and waits when **B **comes. It was 9:00PM and a man comes in from the back he's wearing a black suit with a red tie. Jersey then said: "Hey B sorry you kind of missed the fun part of the party 20mins ago." The man turns to Bigby with a shocked look on his face and he said: What the hell is Bigby Goddamn Wolf doing here?" Turns his attention to the man and said: "Don't worry I hav"( Bigby smashes Jersey head into the wall and he knew there wasn't any silver bullets in the gun if there was, he would have already knew when he came in) The man starts to run into the alley behind the store. Bigby was able to catch up and tackles him into the wall. Bigby ask: "Who the hell are you? I know you're a Fable but I don't know who." The man was an Fable in disguised he was using glamour. The man revealed his true form it was Bagheera. Bagheera is the black panther of the famed Jungle Book, he is posted to be imprisoned after being apart of the revolution at the farm some time ago. Bagheera tried to make a run for it but Bigby was able to turn wolfman and catch him. Bagheera said: "You know a cat has 9 lives." Bigby responded back with: The real question is have do they work on a cat cause I know from past experience that its works on wolves." Bagheera was much more faster than Bigby, he was to climb on Bigby's back , clawing and bite into it. Just as Bagheera thought he defeated the wolf and had enough time to get away he was wrong. Bigby grew bigger, he was twice the size he was before his body was covered in a thick coat of fur and his face looked more wolf-like. Bigby grabbed Bagheera's leg and was throwing him wall to wall. Bagheera clawed his face and thought he could jump over the fence in time but he was too slow. Bigby bites down on Bagheera's shoulders, shakes him around like a ragdoll and throws him into a dumper and puts some heavy junk on top of the cover so he doesn't escape. Bigby turns back into his human form goes back into the Lucky Pawn he sees Jersey barely standing, using the wall for support and trying to aim the gun. Bigby just stands there and lights a cigarette. Jersey pulls the trigger, just hears clicks, Bigby just continues to walk in and lightly kicks Jersey in the shin and he collapses. Bigby calls Snow to send some people to help clean the mess. Few minutes later Bigby goes back to check up on Bagheera and tells him: "Look here if you tell us what the hell this is and everything you know about. You'll get some better treatment than If you don't tell (Bigby cracks his knuckles) and it'll be much worse than what I just did."

Bagheera said: "Fine, I'll them you everything just get out of here."

Bigby responds with: "Sorry I can't do that until you tell me."

Bagheera: "Why?"

Bigby: "I can't trust you, if I let you out you're probably going to leave."

Bagheera: "I am injuries in a digesting mundy waste box. Fine, I'm tell you.

_**(Setting: Fabletown's Directors of Operations office Time:10:31 PM)**_

At the Snow White's office Bigby tells her the news of whats been going through Fabletwon undetected.

Snow: So this what's been causing how Fables problems.

Bigby: "Yep, Methamphetamine an addictive drug in the mundy world and now this one."

Snow: "So did Bagheera escaped?"

Bigby"Turns out Goldilocks freed some Fables under our noses and put some other fables in their place. Not just that but she also put a spell where they couldn't talk while in the cage."

Snow: "Okay I'll get some people to help reverse the spell and how did it get here in Fabletown?"

Bigby: "When this drug became popular it was able to get to coast to coast. You can thank Jersey for letting it in. Jersey has always been a part of the mundy black market so after learning this system he came apart of it. He wanted to make money, so he needed help from one of his former employees Jack. Jack is gullible so he just needed to tell him that he was going to get rich quick. Like I said he wanted to make money, so he took Bagheera and other freed revolutionist in he took them into his "master plan."

Snow: "How do we stop it?"

Bigby: "Here's the thing, it's not originating in New York, it's in New Mexico somewhere in the Albuquerque area. It's being made by a man named **HEISENBERG.** That's all the info I got."

Snow: "What do you plan to do?"

Bigby: "The the only thing I can do."

Snow: "Wait, you're not thinking of going across this country to chase down a man that you don't even know what he looks like."

Bigby: "I have ways of obtaining information, I'm called **big and bad for a reason.**


End file.
